Forswear Thy Foolish Ways & Follow Him More Nearly
by eponnia
Summary: Robin and Sonia were complete opposites, but they had one thing in common. They both followed the man who turned their lives upside down and changed the world: Jesus. [Not femslash. Based on the 2011 Broadway revival.]
1. Chapter 1  Arrival of the Master

SUMMARY: Robin and Sonia were complete opposites, but they had one thing in common. They both followed the man who turned their lives upside down and changed the world: Jesus. 2011 Broadway revival

**CHAPTER 1 — Arrival of the Master**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This going to be a Lee*/Robin pairing, with Anna Maria Perez de Taglé as Robin (Day By Day) and Telly Leung as Lee* (All Good Gifts). Jesus is based off Hunter Parrish, but Hunter is obviously not actually Jesus. **

***The reason I changed Lamar (AGG) to Lee is because I don't really like the name Lamar. I am giving the last names of the 2011 revival cast to the characters, whose first names are from the original 1971 cast. **

_The voice of one crying in the wilderness, Prepare ye the way of the Lord, make his paths straight._

_- Mark 1:3 KJV_

On the corner of 82nd Street and Schwartz Avenue, the lost and broken were found, glaring angrily at the world who looked down upon them. The people who lived there were prepared for worst, and rarely expected the best in a situation. This was the perfect place for a Savior to come.

On the edge of 82nd Street stood a small coffee shop with a blue door. To the right was a bar full of customers, unlike the fairly empty coffee shop. A young woman was behind the counter, waiting for more customers to arrive. She was pretty, with long black hair falling around her shoulders, pale skin, and a slender figure. She was of Asian descent, and was not even five feet five inches, but her personality made up for her height or lack thereof. It was the height of summer, a warm evening, and she wore a light blue tank top, a frilly skirt, and Converse. The twenty-four-year-old had lived on 82nd Street for two years, and her name was Robin.

She looked up as an old man entered the coffee shop. Robin involuntarily took a step back, thanking her lucky stars that the counter stood between her and the old man. He grinned at her, a sly grin that meant more than appeared on the surface. "Why, hello, pretty Birdie." Old Harry had always thought her name was Birdie ever since she arrived in the neighborhood, but she wasn't about to correct him. "How are you doing today?" he asked, smiling. Old Harry was in all actuality harmless, but he was seventy-nine and she was twenty-four. Fifty-five years was way too large of an age difference in Robin's opinion. He hit on her almost every morning, and she had always been able to turn him away. But this was getting ridiculous.

"What type of coffee can I get you, Harry?" she said firmly, looking desperately out the window to see if there were any people to help her if Old Harry got persistent. Though the street was full of people, none looked into the coffee shop. Even the couple of customers who had been there previously had left. "Can I get you straight black?"

"Black will be just fine. Like your pretty hair, Birdie," Old Harry said. Robin considered taking the pepper spray out of her purse in case things got out of hand.

"Excuse me."

Robin looked up to see a young man standing beside Old Harry. She instantly knew there was something different about Him — something good, but that made Him stand out from the crowd. He looked about twenty-nine or so, but had a quality about Him that made Him seem ageless. He had blonde hair that fell slightly in His brown eyes, pale skin, and finely sculpted features. He was tall, Robin guessed just over six feet, and wore jeans, a baseball jersey the color of blue so pale it was almost white with red stitching, Converse, and a white undershirt.

"May I get some coffee, please?" He asked politely. Old Harry looked up at Him, his eyes narrowed, but he received only a polite smile in return.

"What kind would you like, Sir?" Robin asked.

"A latte, please," He replied. She nodded and quickly prepared His coffee, hardly able to keep her eyes off Him. It was not that she was attracted to Him in any romantic way, though He was attractive. There was just something about Him that drew her to Him. She handed Him the latte, and He smiled. "Thank you," He said. "How much?"

"Two dollars," she replied. He pulled out a wallet and handed her the money. He then leaned on the counter, placing His coffee down before Him. He leaned on His arms, making it clear He was not going to leave until Old Harry did. The old man started to say something, but at a warning look from the young man, Harry hurried out, slamming the door behind him. Robin found that she had been holding her breath, and released the air, grateful that Old Harry was gone. She relaxed her shoulders, running a hand through her hair.

"Thanks," she said to Him. "Old Harry was starting to get out of hand. I was thinking about breaking out the pepper spray before You came in." She laughed lightly, and He joined in. His laughter was captivating.

"Don't mention it," He said with a smile. "I saw you were having a bit of trouble, so I thought I'd step in." He held out a hand. "I don't think we've met."

"Robin Perez de Taglé," she said, shaking His hand.

"Jesus Parrish," He said. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Robin." She could tell He truly meant it.

"The pleasure is all mine," she said sincerely. "So, are You new around here? I don't think I've seen You before."

"I actually just moved in today," He said. "I'm staying at John Smith's place for the moment," Jesus said. "He's My cousin."

"John, the street preacher?" Robin said. "He's Your cousin?"

"The one and only," He said with a smile, taking a drink from His latte. "So, you've lived here a while, haven't you? Two years, wasn't it?"

"How do You know that?" Robin asked, surprised. If it had been anyone else, she would have been alarmed that a practical stranger knew how long she lived on this street. With Him, she was not really shocked, but she somehow knew that He knew everything about her. Not in a creepy, stalker sort of way, but almost in the way that a close friend, parent, or sibling knows someone else inside and out. With Jesus, it seemed that He knew her even more. She didn't feel the need to hide anything from Him, because it seemed that He already knew.

"I've heard it around," He said. "Where did you go to college?"

"Lewiston University," she said. She found herself saying, "I studied history, but I... I couldn't finish it. I dropped out after a year and a half." She looked down at the countertop, her cheeks turning red. "It was expensive tuition," she added, trying to defend herself. _But You already knew that, didn't You?_ she thought. Robin looked up and saw Jesus looking at her, with no hint of judgment in His eyes.

"I went to Johnston-Smith College and studied ministry," He said. "I've been wandering for a while. I haven't really found a home base yet." He paused. "It's getting late. May I walk you home?" He offered. Robin glanced out the window and saw that the block was dark and the streetlights had turned on.

"That would be great, thanks," she said. "I have to lock up, so I'll be a minute."

"I'll wait outside," Jesus said. He left, throwing away His latte that He had finished. He stood outside the blue door, hands in His pockets as she locked up. As she grabbed her purse on her way out, she saw a homeless man approach Jesus. Instead of recoiling and crossing the street to avoid the ragged man, He handed the homeless man a few dollars and said something to him that Robin could not make out. The homeless man nodded, and instead of going to the bar as Robin expected, the man went to a 7-11 across the street. She could see him buying a few items of food, not even approaching the beer aisle. She was impressed as she locked the blue door of the coffee shop.

They walked in silence for a moment as they crossed the street. Then Jesus broke the quiet. "So, what do you like to do?" He asked.

"I'm interested in history, specifically the Victorian time period," she said. "I'm trying to write a book about Queen Victoria, but I don't have the resources I need to properly research it." She looked up at Him. "What about You?"

"Ministry is My main interest," He said. "But I've always liked carpentry. There's just something I love about making something wonderful out of a block of wood that could just have easily been discarded. Some people may say that piece of wood is worthless, but I see its potential. Nothing is an accident." They walked in silence for a moment. She could He was talking about more than wood. He was really talking about people, and she could tell He felt that every person had meaning.

"Here's my place," she said, stopping in front of an apartment building. Robin walked up the steps to her door and searched for her keys. When she found them and unlocked her door, she looked back at Jesus. He stood on the sidewalk, hands in pockets.

"Thanks," she said. "For everything, I mean."

"You're welcome," He said. She could tell He knew everything she was trying to say. Robin paused at the door, and He took a step back, waving a hand in farewell. She waved back as she heard her door open behind her.

"Robin? Are you coming in?"

She turned to see her boyfriend standing in the doorway. Lee Leung looked at her in concern. "What took you so long? You usually get home earlier."

Robin opened her mouth to speak, but turned out to the street. Jesus was gone, and she scanned the darkness for Him. But He was nowhere in sight. "I... um, I got held up at work," she said. "Old Harry pestered me again." She stepped into the apartment she shared with Lee, setting her purse on the kitchen table. She looked up at Lee. He was Asian like her, with suntanned skin, messy black hair, friendly dark eyes and a willing smile. He was tall, maybe a couple inches shorter than Jesus, but not by much. Robin and Lee had first gone out as a joke, because he was so tall and she was so short. But their relationship had developed into more, and he had moved into her apartment. Lee had an open, honest, almost boyish quality, though he was twenty-six, about him that had attracted Robin to him when she first met him. But for the first time, she felt as if she should not in this situation with Lee. Her boyfriend was one of the sweetest people she had ever met, and he wasn't going to abuse her. But she had a feeling that Jesus wouldn't approve of her living with Lee. _I don't need His approval_, she told herself. _But you want it_, a voice whispered. _Don't deny it_.

"Was it Old Harry again?" Lee asked. "I can talk to him if you want. If he's really bothering you..."

"No," Robin said. "Well, yes, he has been bothering me. But I think he will be leaving me alone for good from now on." She got out leftover takeout and put in the microwave. "Did you already eat?"

"Yeah," Lee said. "It's nearly nine o'clock, Robin. You're supposed to get off at eight. What held you up?"

She took the leftovers out of the microwave and stirred it with a fork, trying to formulate a sentence about meeting Jesus. "Well, Old Harry talked to me again," she said, choosing her words carefully. She sat on the couch, and Lee sat next to her, his arm around her shoulders. "He was really persistent this time, and I almost got out my pepper spray." Lee tensed, and she could tell he wanted to strangle Old Harry. "Calm down, Lee! A guy walked in, and Old Harry left." She paused. "The guy is actually is John's cousin, and he just moved in today. You know John Smith, the street preacher."

"How do I not know John?" Lee said, grinning. "He's as much a part of this neighborhood as the cement itself. I didn't know John really had any family, though," he said, growing more serious. "He's a loner, but of course everyone has family."

Robin finished the takeout and started to get up, but Lee took her plate. "I'll take it," he said.

"Thanks, Lee," she said with a smile. As he went into the kitchen and began to rinse off the plate, Robin said, "John's cousin's name is Jesus. He went to Johnston-Smith and studied ministry."

"Johnston-Smith? Isn't that the big spiritual college?" Lee said, coming back.

"That's what I've heard," she said with a shrug. "He said that He doesn't really have a home base, so He's staying with John." She yawned.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Lee asked. "I know it's early, but..."

"Lee..." Robin said. She battled with herself, and the need to have Jesus' approval won. Even if He wasn't here, she didn't want to go behind His back to do something that was starting to feel wrong. "I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"What?" Lee said, confusion and hurt in his eyes. "Are you okay? Was it something I said?"

"No, it's not you!" Robin said, desperate to make him understand. "It's me! I just need to... sort some things out. Please, Lee," she said. "It's not you! Please believe me! Lee..." she said as he stood and went to the bedroom they usually shared.

"Goodnight, Robin," he said.

"Lee!" But he had already shut the door. Robin brought her knees up to her chest, loathing herself for hurting Lee. But at least she was starting down the right path of leading a better lifestyle. Wasn't it? Her parents, devout Jews, had been disappointed when she told them she was living with Lee. She had tried to ignore what they said, but now that Jesus had stepped into her life for only an hour, she thought back to what her parents had said. Her mother, in a fit of tears right before Robin drove home after visiting them, had told her that good girls didn't live with a man before their wedding. At the time she had replied that she still was a "good girl," but that didn't mean she had to be a goody two shoes. Now, however, she really thought about what her mother had said. Was she really that good?

Robin debated with herself for hours, falling asleep at one in the morning curled up on the couch, still fully dressed.

_Thunder in the desert! Prepare for God's arrival! Make the road smooth and straight!_

_- Mark 1:3, The Message_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope everyone caught the reference to Steven Schwartz with Schwartz Street. Since Godspell is set in modern times, up until Jesus dies and is resurrected, there are no churches, or Christians, for that matter. Most people, if they believed in God, would be Jews. The only Christians at the time would be Jesus' followers. The "churches" would be synagogues. The Bible verse at the beginning of the chapter is from the King James Version of the Bible, and the verse at the end of the chapter is from the Message Bible. **


	2. Chapter 2 The Fountain Baptism

**CHAPTER 2 — The Fountain Baptism **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Anna Maria Perez de Taglé as Robin, Telly Leung as Lee, Hunter Parrish as Jesus, Nick Blaemire as Jeffrey (We Beseech Thee), Celisse Henderson as Harriet (Learn Your Lessons Well), and Uzo Aduba as Peggy (By My Side). This is the Prepare Ye and Save the People chapter. I imagine that Harriet and Peggy are sisters (because of Celisse Henderson and Uzo Aduba). **

**I picture Wallace Smith as Judas, and am making up John the Baptist. The decision to cast one actor to play both roles of Judas and John the Baptist is confusing, but also makes John the Baptist one of Jesus' strongest followers, but then (when he becomes Judas) he turns around and betrays Him. John the Baptist won't come in a ton, so I am making him up. Judas is based off Wallace Smith. **

_Then cometh Jesus from Galilee to Jordan unto John, to be baptized of him._

_But John forbade him, saying, "I have need to be baptized of thee, and comest thou to me?"_

_And Jesus answering said unto him, "Suffer it to be so now: for thus it becometh us to fulfill all righteousness..."_

_And Jesus, when he was baptized, went up straightway out of the water: and, lo, the heavens were opened unto him, and he saw the Spirit of God descending like a dove, and lighting upon him:_

_And lo a voice from heaven, saying, "This is my beloved Son, in whom I am well pleased."_

_- Matthew 3:13-15a, 16-17 KJV_

Robin woke to the sound of the front door closing. She looked out the window to see Lee walking down the sidewalk. She sighed and swung her legs over the edge of the couch, running a hand through her hair. As she showered and prepared for the day, Robin again debated with herself. Was this really helping anything? Was this really worth it, to have Lee think that she was mad at him? Part of her said yes, it was worth it. She was starting to do the right thing. But another part of her wondered if she could just try to forget about Jesus and go back to the way things were, when she and Lee lived comfortably together. But could she really go back to her old life without regrets, now that she had start exploring the new? She walked down the street to the coffee shop, purse over her shoulder. Robin entered the shop and began setting up for the day.

Robin served twelve or so customers as the morning went buy. Whenever the door opened, she looked up, hoping to see Jesus and also dreading to see Lee. She did not want to fight with him about something that really was her fault anyway. She had been the one to sleep alone on the couch, not him.

As noon approached, five or six customers were sitting at tables in the coffee shop. Robin gazed out the window and saw Old Harry. She stiffened, glad that there were at least people in the shop this time. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jesus walk down the street on the opposite sidewalk from Old Harry. He stopped and looked at the old man, not even saying a word. Jesus took a step forward and placed Himself between Old Harry and the coffee shop, His intent clear. Old Harry suddenly turned and walked quickly down the street away from the coffee shop, and Robin breathed a sigh of relief. Jesus turned and made eye contact with her, and she smiled in gratitude. He gave her a nod, smiling in return. She hoped He would come into the coffee shop, but He turned and continued walking down the street.

Her co-worker, Jeffrey Blaemire, opened the blue door. "Hey, Robin," he said. "I thought I'd come in early and help you out a bit."

"Thanks, Jeffrey," she said with a smile. "I get off in an hour, but I'd appreciate the help." He was tall and thin, with brown hair, pale skin, a thin, long face, and pleasant features. The twenty-seven-year-old came behind the counter.

"I heard you had a bit of trouble with Old Harry last night. I would have come in if you called," he said.

"Old Harry won't be coming around anymore," she said. Robin was about to tell him about Jesus, but Jeffrey interrupted her unintentionally.

"What did you use? Pepper spray?" he asked.

"Well, it wasn't me," she said. "This guy walked in and Old Harry left. Did you know John Smith had a cousin? Jesus Parrish?"

"I never pictured John having any relations," Jeffrey said.

"Me either," Robin said with a shrug. "Jesus Parrish is... well, there's not many words to describe Him. In a good way," she added. She was about to continue when she saw Him through the window. "See for yourself," she said. "There He is." She pointed Jesus out to Jeffrey, but she could see her co-worker's eyes had found Him instantly.

Jesus was walking on the far side of the street. It seemed that everyone that passed Him followed Him with their eyes. He did not do anything to draw their attention to Himself, but there was something about Him that captivated everyone. Robin could see that every woman who passed Him could not take their eyes off Him. Not one of them were attracted to Him romantically; there was just something good about Him. Many men, too, watched Him, seeing that goodness in Him. Not one person watched Him in a romantic sense, not even the gay guy that lived next door to Robin, but because they felt pulled to Him.

John stood on a corner, holding a trumpet. He was playing a hymn that Robin vaguely recognized from her childhood when her parents took her to a synagogue. Lowering the trumpet, John refused the money from the unsuspecting passerby who thought he was trying to collect money. He then began to earnestly tell them about God, holding the Scriptures in one hand as he explained passages. The few people who had stayed took a few steps back, feeling pressured by his intensity and love for God. Seeing that the crowd he had gathered had scattered, John raised his voice and began preaching to passerby about God. He managed to interest a young man who looked rather lost, and after talking to him fervently, John baptized the young man in a nearby fountain and sent him on his way, calling out Scripture as the young man left in a daze.

Jesus approached John. The street preacher did a double take, and pulled his cousin into an embrace, grinning. The two men talked for a moment, and then it seemed their conversation grew more serious. John took a step back, shaking his head, but Jesus calmly persisted. He said something, and John, still protesting, removed his shoes. Jesus then knelt at John's feet and poured water from a plastic water bottle He had been carrying onto His cousin's feet. Jesus then began to wash John's feet.

It seemed the entire street had stopped to watch the strange scene. Robin, Jeffrey, and every person in the coffee shop watched as John put his shoes back on. He then led Jesus to a large fountain filled with water. Jesus removed His shirt and the shoes He wore, standing on the street barefoot and only wearing jeans and a white undershirt. He stepped into the fountain, and John lowered Him into the water and raised Him back up to baptize Him. The sun suddenly moved from behind a cloud, shining down on Jesus, who still stood in the fountain. "This is My Son, whom I love; with Him I am well pleased," said the Voice of God. Everyone heard the Voice, and the street was silent. Jesus looked up at the sky for a moment, saying something to the heavens above. He then stepped from the fountain and put His shoes and shirt back on, running a hand through His wet blonde hair. The street slowly began to move once more, the crowd quietly discussing what they had just witnessed.

Robin could tell Jeffrey was awed by Jesus. "I see what you mean," he said quietly, "about Him being different in a good way."

An hour later, Jesus came in to the coffee shop, followed by a few other people. Robin recognized the African-American sisters Peggy and Harriet Henderson, and Judas Iscariot. Robin always felt there was something different about him. He was African-American like the Henderson sisters, but there the similarities stopped. Whereas Harriet and Peggy were full of life, Judas was dark, serious, and brooding. He seemed to always be in shadows, and watched the goings on a life while seemingly unattached to the world. Robin had heard he had done drugs in the past, and it was well known he drank. His black eyes were serious, his features well-sculpted but firm, his shoulders broad and his general presence unmovable.

Jesus sat down at a table while Harriet, Peggy, and Judas sat near Him. Robin having just ended her shift, sat near them; not close enough to intrude on their conversation but near enough to hear what He said. She would rather listen to Him then have a fight with Lee. Jeffrey stood behind the counter, listening to their conversation as he served customers.

Jesus began to speak. "I have come here, not to abolish the law set in the Scriptures," He said, laying a Scriptures on the table, "but to complete all of the prophecies said by the prophets Elijah and others about Me."

"All of them?" Judas asked, a dark edge to his voice, locking eyes with Jesus. He did not bother to hide the edge in his tone, directly questioning Him.

"Yes," Jesus said, staring Judas straight in the eye. He was not angry or defensive, but His gaze was enough to make Judas break eye contact. Jesus turned back to the general group and changed the subject.

"When I was a teenager, my neighbor was widowed after her husband died from cancer," He said. "A few weeks after her husband's death, a thief stole her purse while she was out shopping, and she appealed to the police, asking them to catch the thief. They were investigating a huge murder case at the time, and so directed her to a judge. The judge did not have the time to be bothered by her, believing her troubles to be petty. But she kept going back, and he finally gave in and had the thief arrested. All because she was annoying him." He leaned forward in His chair, looking each of the three people seated at the table straight in the eye. "Many people believe that God is like that corrupt judge. They think He will only answer your prayers if you pray over and over to make yourself heard. But He hears all of your prayers, every single one. And He will answer them. I'm not saying that all of the answers will be yes, but there will be answers. He hears you."

Jesus handed Peggy and Harriet the small orange Gideon Scriptures. He held one out to Judas, who stared at the scripture a moment, his eyes moving between the orange scriptures and Jesus. The tension was palpable in the room. Judas then accepted the Gideon Scriptures, and the tension in the room faded. "This will be an outward sign that you are My followers," Jesus said, "so that everyone around you will see you follow Me. But the point of this is not to make it known to everyone you meet that you follow Me. Do not go out and stand on a street corner, proclaiming that you are better than others because you carry these Scriptures. Let your decision to follow Me be known by your actions, and then your words. Show people to love of God through your gentleness, compassion, and love before you tell them you follow Me." Peggy and Harriet nodded, but Judas' face was unreadable as he held the orange Gideon Scriptures in one hand.

_Then Jesus came from Galilee to the Jordan to be baptized by John._

_But John tried to deter him, saying, "I need to be baptized by you, and do you come to me?"_

_Jesus replied, "Let it be so now; it is proper for us to do this to fulfill all righteousness." Then John consented._

_As soon as Jesus was baptized, he went up out of the water. At that moment heaven was opened, and he saw the Spirit of God descending like a dove and alighting on him._

_And a voice from heaven said, "This is my Son, whom I love; with him I am well pleased."_

_- Matthew 3:13-17, The Message_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I realize that in the 2011 revival of Godspell, they wear orange carnations. However, Gideon Bibles are more practical and useful. Gideon Bibles are color-coded (orange for high school students, green for college students, white for people in the medical field, etc.), and though none of the people in Forswear Thy Foolish Ways... are high school students, I wanted to keep the consistency of orange. **

**Another note about Christianity not existing at this point because Jesus had not yet died and been resurrected. At this point, Bibles were not around because the New Testament, the second half of the Bible, had not been written yet. They only had the Old Testament, the first half of the Bible. Gideon Bibles would then be called Gideon Scriptures at this time. I was going to have John the Baptist play Amazing Grace on his trumpet, but that would not have been written yet. I hope I did the baptism scene justice. Next chapter is Day By Day.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Debtor

**CHAPTER 3 — The Debtor**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Anna Maria Perez de Taglé as Robin, Telly Leung as Lee, Hunter Parrish as Jesus, Nick Blaemire as Jeffrey, Wallace Smith as Judas, and Lindsay Mendez as Joanne (Bless the Lord). This is the Day By Day chapter. **

_And Jesus, walking by the sea of Galilee, saw two brethren, Simon called Peter, and Andrew his brother, casting a net into the sea: for they were fishers._

_And he saith unto them, Follow me, and I will make you fishers of men._

_And they straightway left their nets, and followed him._

_-Matthew 4:18-20 KJV_

As afternoon turned into early evening, Robin finally forced herself to go to Lee and tell him that she was not going to live with him any longer. She was too convicted by Jesus to continue living that way any longer. He had just gotten off work, so they went to a café to discuss the change in their relationship.

To say the least, Lee was hurt and angry, and by the end of their talk — more of a fight, really — Robin was in tears. She loved him with all her heart, but living with him was feeling wrong. She did not want to hurt him, but if she felt this strongly that living with him outside of marriage was not right, everything in her could not be possibly lying to her. Robin and Lee parted ways, and she went back to the empty apartment. She curled up on the couch, still crying but knowing she had done the right thing. She tried to call her mother, but no one answered the phone. The doorbell rang, and she got up, fully expecting it to be Lee.

Robin opened the door to find Simon Anderson, her landlord, standing before her. "I'm here to collect your rent," he said in his usual practical manner. He was dressed impeccably in a business suit, a locked briefcase in hand.

Robin felt like she had been kicked in the gut. She went to her checkbook and saw that she only had seventy-five percent of her rent assembled, and had yet to pay the remaining twenty-five percent. Swallowing hard and clutching her checkbook, Robin slowly approached her landlord. "Mr. Anderson," she said, "I... um, I don't have all the money for my rent."

"How much do you have?" he asked.

"Seventy-five percent of it," she said. "But, you see, my boyfriend was helping me pay the rent, but he's moving out, and so—"

"So you want me to extend the payment date to give you more time?" Mr. Anderson interrupted. Robin nodded, clutching the checkbook as she looked at him desperately. He sighed. "I will give you another two weeks," he said. "But that's it. You won't get any more time, or I will have to evict you."

Robin thanked him so profusely she seemed to actually almost scare him off. She got ready for another shift at the coffee shop, grateful beyond belief for the extra time. Robin went to work, determined to raise the remaining twenty-five percent.

As she stood behind the counter, she saw Jesus enter the coffee shop alone. She almost said something to Him, but heard a loud voice call her name. She looked up to see her good friend, Joanne Mendez, come into the coffee shop. She wore a blue skirt, orange and yellow tank top, and cowboy boots, her dark brown hair pulled back, and had one of the biggest personalities Robin had ever seen in anyone. They had met the first day Robin had arrived on 82nd and Schwartz, and they instantly bonded. Robin considered Joanne one of her closest friends.

"How are you?" she asked Joanne.

"I'm fine," Joanne replied in her typical loud manner. "Money's a bit tight," she said with a laugh.

"Same here for me," Robin said. She was about to tell her about the extra two weeks added to her payment date, but Joanne continued.

"Speaking of money," she said, "about the ten dollars I owe you..."

"What about it?" Robin said, trying not to act overly interested. But if Joanne could pay her back the ten dollars, it would lower the amount of money she owed to Mr. Anderson.

"Like I said, money's a bit tight," she said. "I don't have a penny to spare. Literally," Joanne said. "We've known each other for two years, Robin. Can you let it slide? Just this time?"

Anger rose in Robin. She couldn't just let ten dollars go. "You promised me, Joanne," she said, an angry edge in her voice.

"Just this once," Joanne said.

"I have to finish paying my rent. My landlord gave me two extra weeks to find the rest of the money. I need those ten dollars, Joanne!"

"Robin."

She looked away from Joanne to see Jesus standing at the counter. "Your landlord gave you mercy," He said, His eyes serious. "Why not show Joanne the same grace?"

She looked into His eyes, debating with herself. She needed the ten dollars... "It's only ten dollars, Robin," Jesus said, reading her thoughts. "Is it worth harming a friendship over?"

"I'll let it slide," Robin said quietly. Joanne looked extremely relieved, and Robin almost added, But only this time. But she caught Jesus' eye, and He gave her a warning look. She bit her tongue and waved goodbye to Joanne, who took that opportunity to leave.

"You did the right thing, Robin," He said. She glanced out the window to see a glimpse of Lee. She looked back up at Jesus, and saw He did not only mean the incident with Joanne, but also with Lee. He smiled at her, and she hesitantly returned the smile. "Don't give up," He said. At that moment, a customer came to the counter, and He sat down at a table, leaving her to mull over what He had said.

* * *

><p>As the evening progressed, Robin thought about Jesus' words. She was busy with many customers, but turned herself on autopilot so she could keep thinking about what He said. Jesus' followers had come in soon after Robin's confrontation with Joanne, and Robin was glad they did not see Jesus reprimand her. As closing time neared, she began to clean up. Only Jesus, Judas, Harriet, Peggy, and a couple customers were left. She knew if she didn't approach Him now, she never would. Robin approached the table where Jesus and His followers were seated. They looked up, but she only looked at Jesus.<p>

"Jesus..." she began. She almost wanted to speak to Him in private, but didn't want to hide her decision. "May I have one of those Bibles? The orange ones?" Robin said instead.

"I would like to become one of... Your followers," she said, forcing herself to say the words. She didn't know why she was so hesitant to tell Him of her decision. Robin glanced at the group, and saw Harriet and Peggy looking at her with approval. When she looked at Judas, however, she saw that his dark eyes were filled with disdain.

"Of course," Jesus said, smiling to ease her uncertainty and handing a Gideon Scriptures to her. "You are welcome to become one of My followers."

"The only reason you're joining is because you just broke up with Lee and now want a little comforting, isn't it? Don't you think that Jesus is... I don't know, a little above you, don't you think?" "

Robin whirled to face Judas. He sat half-concealed in shadows, his eyes dark. A half-smile was on his lips, mocking her.

"How dare you say something like that!" she said furiously.

"Robin," Jesus said. She settled for glaring at Judas. "She is not coming to Me for romantic love," He said firmly. "Her soul is yearning for God, My Father, not Me as a man." His tone left no room for any argument. "I came here to serve, not to be served." There was a tense silence for a moment as Judas stared at Jesus, his dark eyes filled with disapproval towards Robin. But Jesus broke the silence.

"There was a woman who had a limited amount of time to pay off her rent," He said. "She did not have all of the money, so she begged her landlord to give her more time. To her surprise, he agreed."

Robin froze. She dared not look at anyone but Jesus, positive that Peggy, Judas, and Harriet would know He was talking about her. Thankfully, His followers did not seem to make the connection between Jesus' words and Robin.

"When she encountered a friend who owed her a small debt, however," He continued, "instead of showing the same mercy that she had been shown, she demanded the money from her friend." Jesus leaned forward. "Hearing about this, her landlord refused to give her any more grace, since she had not shown mercy to her friend.

"Now," He said, "if she had forgiven her friend from the heart, her landlord would not have interceded. However, since she did not, she was punished for her actions. God will judge you in the same way. If you do not forgive others, the same thing will come back to you. It's like the saying, 'What goes around, comes around.' For example, if someone slaps on the right cheek, offer them your left. Do not retaliate or become angry, but be kind in everything you do." Peggy and Harriet looked at each other, and Robin knew that they all felt the same way. Robin glanced at Judas, and saw his dark eyes were hard.

Robin tore herself away as closing time arrived. Peggy and Harriet returned to their apartment, and Judas went to the still-lively bar next door to the coffee shop. Robin saw Jesus watch Judas sadly.

"Can't You say something to stop him from drinking so much?" Robin asked. "He's practically an alcoholic. And I'm sure you heard about what happened with Sonia..." Robin trailed off.

"I did not come to force anyone to do anything," Jesus said. "I am not going to make him believe what I teach. If he asks for My help, I will grant it, but he must make the first step."

_Walking along the beach of Lake Galilee, Jesus saw two brothers: Simon (later called Peter) and Andrew. They were fishing, throwing their nets into the lake. It was their regular work. _

_Jesus said to them, "Come with me. I'll make a new kind of fisherman out of you. I'll show you how to catch men and women instead of perch and bass." _

_They didn't ask questions, but simply dropped their nets and followed. _

_- Matthew 4:18-20, The Message_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The parables that Jesus tells His disciples are, at least in this fanfic, going to be based on "real life" events (well, real in Forswear Thy Foolish Ways..., anyway). Jesus will then turn each of the events into a parable to talk the disciples after the events happens, without naming any names and pointing out people. I just thought it would be a bit more personal. **

**I got a reference of Judas/Sonia in there! Next chapter is technically about Harriet in Learn Your Lessons Well, but I wanted to write something about Sonia (Turn Back, O Man).**

**I said this in my profile, but I'll put it here. About the debate about Hunter Parrish versus Corbin Bleu as Jesus... Hunter has a special place in my heart as the first I saw (on YouTube videos, not live, sadly, but I do own the 2011 cast recording) in the role. He brings something to the role that makes him a standout. Corbin has done a lot of growing up since his _High School Musical_ days, and is coming along nicely. I will admit he is much better than I thought he would be; that being said, I haven't heard Corbin sing _Beautiful City_. Hunter OWNS that song. But what I have seen and heard of Corbin, I'm impressed. Hunter will always be my favorite, but Corbin has come a long way from _High School Musical_.**

**It also helps immensely that both Hunter and Corbin are Christians, having to portray Jesus night after night and all...**


	4. Chapter 4 Sticks and Stones

**CHAPTER 4 — Sticks and Stones**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: As promised, this chapter is from the point of view of Sonia (Turn Back, O Man), based off Morgan James. A note about Sonia: I am basing her looks off Morgan, but with the personality of Sonia. I don't like Sonia's costume (it really doesn't look her at all), so I'm going to make Sonia the way I want her to look. **

**Wallace Smith as Judas, Anna Maria Perez de Taglé as Robin, Telly Leung as Lee, Hunter Parrish as Jesus, Nick Blaemire as Jeffrey, Celisse Henderson as Gabby, and Uzo Aduba as Peggy. I imagine that Gabby and Peggy are sisters (mainly because of Celisse Henderson and Uzo Aduba, who are both African-American). **

_And the scribes and Pharisees brought unto him a woman taken in adultery; and when they had set her in the midst. They say unto him, Master, this woman was taken in adultery, in the very act. Now Moses in the law commanded us, that such should be stoned: but what sayest thou? This they said, tempting him, that they might have to accuse him. But Jesus stooped down, and with his finger wrote on the ground, as though he heard them not._

_So when they continued asking him, he lifted up himself, and said unto them, He that is without sin among you, let him first cast a stone at her. And again he stooped down, and wrote on the ground._

_And they which heard it, being convicted by their own conscience, went out one by one, beginning at the eldest, even unto the last: and Jesus was left alone, and the woman standing in the midst. _

_When Jesus had lifted up himself, and saw none but the woman, he said unto her, Woman, where are those thine accusers? hath no man condemned thee?_

_She said, No man, Lord. And Jesus said unto her, Neither do I condemn thee: go, and sin no more._

_John 8:3-11, KJV_

The next day was hot, and emotions ran high. Sonia James leaned against the counter of the bar, listening to a drunk customer ramble. She eyed him, and decided that though he wasn't her first pick, she'd make a pass at him. Sonia ran her hands down the sides of her skin-tight black tank top, and the customer's eyes followed her hands. She slowly brushed her long hair over a shoulder and her lips curled into a smile at the man, but her dark eyes were trained on the door of the bar.

"Come here often?" she said in a sultry voice, leaning towards him.

"I... uh, yeah," he said, eyes wide. He was only twenty-something, and had that naive look. He looked shocked beyond belief that Sonia James was taking any interest in him, and she half expected him to die from happiness. Men, she thought, mentally rolling her eyes. Getting any attention from her was what almost every man on the street dreamed of, but she never paid any of them any heed - except Judas. "Do you? Come here often?" he asked, choking out the words. Honestly, did he know how to talk?

"I work here," she said dryly, laying a hand on his arm. "I'm here all the time," Sonia said in a low-voiced purr.

The door opened, and Sonia's eyes snapped up. Seeing the figure who entered the bar, she nearly threw the young man out the door, saying words of farewell that did not bind them and would keep him from slinking back to grovel for her affections. Turning around, she saw Judas sitting at the bar, watching her. She walked slowly to the bar, making every step to her advantage to keep his eyes on her. Sonia had chosen her outfit carefully - a tight black tank top that accented every curve of her body, an impossibly short skirt, and heels that made her shapely legs impossibly long. Her long hair fell down her back, and she brushed it behind her ear.

"What brings you here?" she said, going behind the bar. "I don't get off for another hour." Sonia handed him a cold beer, and he drank it without a word of thanks.

"Judas," she said, changing tactics, "where have you been?"

"With Him," he said. Sonia immediately knew who he was talking about. Who hadn't heard of Jesus? Judas then drew an orange Gideon Scriptures out of his pocket and put it on the counter.

"Did He give you this?" Sonia asked, picking it up and flipping through it without interest.

Judas nodded, eyes hard, and brought the beer to his lips. Sonia tossed the Scriptures on the counter. "It's a load of-" here she swore, "and nonsense. Empty promises that only idiots believe. Why are you even following Him around, anyway? Sure, He's a good Teacher. Made some miracles," she said, thinking about the rumor that Jesus had healed someone with an incurable disease of some sort. "What's so special about that?" She put her hand daringly on his chest, her voice low and meaningful. They stared each other in the eye, and Sonia knew she almost had Judas under her control. "You and I can make some miracles..."

The door opened, and a flood of customers entered the bar, demanding drinks. Irritated, she served them, and watched as Judas left. Slamming the drinks down on the counter, she glared at the customers. "What's gotten into you, Sonia?" a man who often hit on her asked. She refused to respond.

_I almost had him under my control, but you ruined it, _she thought angrily.

"I bet it's the heat. Ain't it the heat, you-" here he called her a female dog.

Sonia slapped him with so much force that he nearly fell from the barstool.

Hours later, Sonia went into the 7-11 nearby almost drunk. She could get a few cans of beers in relative privacy here, rather than in the bar. Sonia had gone through her supply stashed in her apartment, but that wasn't enough for her to escape from her miserable life. She wasn't drunk enough to forget.

Going to the beer aisle, she leaned against the cool glass for a moment, resting her forehead against the glass as nausea welled. A couple of voices registered on the edge of her hearing, and she tried to ignore them. But they were talking about her, and her mind, though addled from beer, would not let her ignore the voices.

"Doesn't she have any self-respect?" said a woman's voice. Sonia recognized the voice as Gabby Henderson, one of the African-American sisters. Clearly, Gabby thought she was more drunk than she actually was.

"Harriet, do you really think gossiping about Sonia is what Jesus would want us to be doing right now?" said another voice. "She's twenty yards away from us. She can probably hear us!" Sonia recognized Peggy, the older sister of Harriet.

"She's too drunk to notice," Harriet said. "Look at her! Perfect example of a sinner. Only a fool would act the way she does, drinking herself stone drunk and cavorting around with any man who will have her. And furthermore-"

Perfect example of a sinner.

The phrase echoed in Sonia's mind. She had long ago built up a barrier around herself to block out emotion, but that cut her to the core. Grabbing a case of beer, she walked as straight as she could and slammed it on the counter, never letting her red-rimmed eyes even come to rest on Harriet. A mix of fury and shame coursed through her.

"Harriet."

Sonia looked up instinctively to see Jesus standing in the doorway of the 7-11. He looked straight at Harriet, who looked like she wanted the floor to open up beneath her and save her from embarrassment. He walked towards Harriet, His eyes serious. He was not angry, but seemed sad that one of His followers would stoop so low.

"Let those without sin cast the first stone," He said, putting a hand on Harriet's shoulder. She could not meet His eyes for a moment.

"Please forgive me, Sonia," she said, turning to the counter.

Sonia was gone. The only sign she had been there was the money that the girl behind the counter was putting into the cash register.

_The religion scholars and Pharisees led in a woman who had been caught in an act of adultery. They stood her in plain sight of everyone and said, "Teacher, this woman was caught red-handed in the act of adultery. Moses, in the Law, gives orders to stone such persons. What do you say?" They were trying to trap him into saying something incriminating so they could bring charges against him._

_Jesus bent down and wrote with his finger in the dirt. They kept at him, badgering him. He straightened up and said, "The sinless one among you, go first: Throw the stone." Bending down again, he wrote some more in the dirt._

_Hearing that, they walked away, one after another, beginning with the oldest. The woman was left alone. Jesus stood up and spoke to her. "Woman, where are they? Does no one condemn you?"_

_"No one, Master."_

_"Neither do I," said Jesus. "Go on your way. From now on, don't sin."_

_John 8:3-11, The Message_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you like how Sonia turned out! Any feedback on the Judas/Sonia relationship is greatly appreciated. Frejennix, author of the fantastic _Prodigals_, set the standard for Judas/Sonia, and I hope I did this pairing as well as Frejennix. To read a really good Judas/Sonia fanfic, read _Prodigals_. **

**This story from the book of John in the Bible is actually Peggy's scene, but it suits Sonia more than Peggy. This chapter was about Learn Your Lessons Well, which Gabby/Gilmer sings. My inspiration was the line "I can see a swath of sinners sittin' yonder/ and they're acting like a pack of fools..." Partly I just wanted to write about Sonia (I didn't expect this chapter to turn out like this, but it practically wrote itself). But what if Gabby wasn't telling this to the whole group, but aiming it at one person (Sonia)? What if we saw how Sonia felt? **

**Next chapter, one of the guys for a change: Henry/Herb (Light of the World). I know LotW happens in Act II of Godspell, but Henry hardly comes in at all if I just left him at LotW. **


End file.
